bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortar Monkey
20|battlesf = The Big One Artillery Battery|battless = 65}} is a tower operated by a monkey that attacks slowly by shooting mortar shells at a pre-selected target on the map. It is one of the few towers with infinite attack range. Its target area can be selected by first clicking on the Mortar Tower before clicking on any area on the map you want it to attack. On the Mobile/Steam version, the target can be re-aimed by tapping the tower once, tapping TARGET and then tapping where you want it to aim. It will continue to attack the selected target area every 4-5 seconds. This tower is effective at bombarding the beginning area to thin out bloons and also when shooting at areas such as U-shaped tracks and in between two close tracks due to its area effect. Once it has its Bloon Buster upgrade, it can destroy two layers of bloons, although it is still ineffective against Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons until it is upgraded to Burny Stuff or The Big One in BTD5, or Heavy Shells or The Big One in BTD6.__TOC__ Upgrades (Bloons TD 4) Upgrades (Bloons TD 5) Tower Cost: * Easy $640 * Medium $750 * Hard $810 * Impoppable (iOS only) $900 Path 1 Path 2 Bloons Tower Defense 6 Pop and Awe Blooncineration |abilities = Pop and Awe |hotkey = N/A |imagewidth = 50px |caption = TBA }}The Mortar Monkey returned in the Version 6.0 update. Previously, it was one of three towers with data-mined development associated with them, the others being Engineer and Dartling, since the Bloonchipper has not yet received any development. In BTD6, several changes have occurred from BTD5, the most significant example being that it can no longer apply Burny Stuff to Black Bloons nor remove camo from Black Bloons via Signal Flare, both of which without MIB would simply not work. Like other versions of it, the Mortar Monkey still has one yellow stripe on the green military helmet it also wears in other games (which doesn't have a chin strap on it like actual helmets do). The mortar, however only has one yellow line instead of two like in the artwork of BTD5 and BMC, making it a lot closer to the model in the game. The base of the mortar has screws, but it still has the ability to turn around freely when the players "micro" it like in other games. Another thing can be spotted is that while in other games, the monkey is always to the left of the mortar, this game however, has the monkey to the right. The tower itself also no longer has a reload animation. Instead, it now has a lever to pull, which will automatically reload and shoot the mortar in just a few seconds (with Heavy Shells and further upgrades, it presses a button on a remote control to launch attacks, particularly with faster upgrades such as Artillery Battery and Pop and Awe). It is a Military class tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Version History (BTD6) ;6.0 (compared to BTD5) * Initial release * Burny Stuff no longer applies napalm to Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons. * Signal Flare no longer removes camo from Black Bloons, Zebra Bloons, or DDTs. Additionally, an MIB or other black-popping grant is required to decamo Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons. * Signal Flare costs more ($500 --> $700) * Bigger Blast costs less ($600 --> $500) * Several changes in path placement of the upgrades; some upgrades are moved to different paths. Increased Accuracy, Burny Stuff, and Signal Flare are now Path 3 upgrades starting from Tier 1 to Tier 3. Bigger Blasts is now a Path 1 Tier 1 upgrade. Bloon Buster is now the Path 1 Tier 2 upgrade. Bigger Blasts and Rapid Reload are now mutually exclusive for Signal Flare. New upgrade Shell Shock is the Path 1 Tier 3 upgrade. New upgrade Heavy Shells is the Path 2 Tier 3 upgrade. * Artillery Battery no longer has an ability. Instead, it has moved to the new succeeding upgrade Pop and Awe. * Artillery Battery no longer detects camo without support. * Artillery Battery explosions can pop Black Bloon properties but no longer has Burny Stuff. * Artillery Battery costs less ($9000 --> $5500) * Cost of Bloon Buster decreased ($800 --> $650) * Rapid Reload is now a Tier 2 upgrade; Faster Reload is now the former Rapid Reload upgrade. New Rapid Reload upgrade costs $500 on Medium. * Faster Reload (the new version of the BTD5 Rapid Reload) costs more ($250 --> $300) * Mortar Monkey's Footprint is now the size and shape of the mortar turret prior to placement, regardless of where it turns. This footprint is used instead of an unclear "center" spot between the monkey and the mortar turret. ;7.0 * The Biggest One blast radius now (correctly) increased upon purchase. * Heavy Shells with Burny Stuff now applies Burny Stuff to Black Bloons. * Shattering Shells description updated. ;8.0 * Bigger Blast blast radius increased slightly * The Big One cost reduced ($10k --> $8k) * The Big One blast radius increased * The Biggest One cost decreased ($30k --> $24k) * The Biggest One blast radius increased immensely * Heavy Shells now deals +1 damage to MOAB-class. * Blooncineration can now damage all bloon types. ("Wall of Blooncineration" only) * Blooncineration cost reduced ($55k --> $50k) * Blooncineration now creates a wall of fire at impact location. The wall of fire is similar to the Wizard Monkey's Wall of Fire upgrade. * Blooncineration will now (correctly) deal damage per 1.0 seconds instead of every 1.5 seconds (with or without MK). * The Big One will now (correctly) damage DDTs when given camo detection. ;8.1 * On desktop versions, Mortar Monkey can now pick a new location upon pressing the "change targeting" hotkey ( by default) ;9.0 * The Biggest One deals 3x damage to any Ceramic or higher, dealing up to 60 damage to Ceramics and above at once. * The Biggest One price increased from $24,000 to $28,000 * Blooncineration now applies burn to DDTs, regardless of having MIB or not. * Blooncineration's Wall of Fire will now benefit from the Radius, Pierce and Damage buffs that the top crosspath offers. ;10.0 * Shattering Shells price increased ($10k --> $11k) * The Biggest One without MIB can now (correctly) deal damage to decamoized DDTs, or any DDT if camo detection is granted. ;11.0 * The Biggest One bonus damage to ceramics and higher reduced (+40 -> +20) * The Biggest One larger shockwave radius now deals extra damage to ceramics (+0 -> +20) * Pop and Awe ability damage increased (2 -> 10) * Blooncineration can now remove camo from DDTs without knowledge being required * Blooncineration now can remove fortified from DDTs. * Blooncineration price reduced ($55,000 -> $45,000) ;13.0 * Mortar Monkeys displays Line of Sight (Mortar isn't affected by them though). ;14.0 * Mortar Monkeys no longer display Line of Sight. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Explosions are generally nerfed in mobile, and like the Bomb Tower the Mortar Tower is no exception to this. Explosions from the Mortar Tower are smaller. If a 3/x Mortar Tower attacks a Rainbow Bloon, it will not be popped down to Black and White Bloons. This happens even if the tower is under the influence of an x/3 Monkey Village. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Previously, the Mortar Tower was not a popular tower. This was because compared to its flash counterpart, the Mortar Tower had a much smaller blast radius, which drastically hurt its reliability. Over the years, however, it has gained popularity through a set of buffs, particularly with Version 4.1's update, and has now become part of the meta. Even with a somewhat major nerf in Version 4.6, it still remains as one of many popular towers in the game. Popular loadouts include Ninja Farm Mortar, Tack Farm Mortar, and Bomb COBRA Mortar. Initial Release Artillery Battery's Pop and Awe ability cannot damage or stun MOAB-class Bloons. ;3.1 Bigger Blast radius size increased. Bloon Buster price decreased ($800 → $650). Signal Flare price increased ($500 → $700). ;3.2 Artillery Battery's Pop and Awe ability now damages and stuns MOAB-class Bloons, causing them to receive 5 seconds of burning damage and stunning MOABs for 5 seconds, BFBs for 2 seconds, and ZOMGs for 0.5 seconds. ;3.9 Signal Flare price decreased ($700 → $550). ;4.1 Bigger Blast price decreased ($600 → $400). The Big One price decreased ($10000 → $6000). Artillery Battery price decreased ($9000 → $7000). Blast radius size increased by 15% (Both 0/0 and 2/0). ;4.3.1 The Big One price increased ($6000 → $7500). ;4.6 Signal Flare price increased ($550 → $750). Artillery Battery price increased ($7000 → $8000). Trivia *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when players upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as the Glue Striker and Glue Hose. *After upgrading to Bigger Blast, the explosion will not be heard. *In the towers fountain on the main menu, the picture of the Mortar Tower doesn't have smoke coming out of its cannon, but if players click it, the big picture has smoke coming out of its cannon. *In Bloons TD 4 this tower can detect camo bloons without upgrades. In BTD5, it won't be able to detect camo bloons without Signal Flare. *This is one of the three towers in BTD5 that can remove Camo status, with the other two being the Monkey Engineer and Monkey Sub. *Even with the Bigger Blast upgrade, sometimes the explosions won't be bigger. That's because the explosion reaches its popping limit before the animation ends. *The artwork of an unupgraded Mortar Tower and one with Signal Flare both show the monkey with his fingers in his ears. *Bloons with monkey napalm can be frozen and the flame still pops while they are frozen. *A 2/4 Mortar Tower under the influence of its specialty building fully upgraded can stun nearly every non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. *Due to the slow-mo in Battles, it is possible to stall MOAB Class Bloons forever by activating the ability as fast as possible. *The monkey with closed ears is the same in defense mode image in BTD Battles *In Bloons TD 5, on Co-op mode, you can aim it to be set to pop bloons on your ally's side. *Although it says that the Pop and Awe ability doesn't affect MOAB Class Bloons, It does stun them for a short amount of time. *Mortar Tower is much like the Dartling Gun as it shoots where the player wants it to, however unlike the Dartling Gun, it is not directly controlled by the player. * Oddly in BTD4, when upgraded to Bloon Buster, the Mortar Tower and the Monkey's helmet becomes red. When upgraded to Mortar Battery the monkey disappears and the 3 Mortars turn back into green. In Mortar Battery, the Bloon Buster upgrade is not suppressed. * In BTD5 mobile, with a tier 4 specialty building, the mortar can be prioritized to first, last, close, or strong like any other BTD tower. * The Mortar Tower is one of only 2 towers to have its BTD4 3rd and 4th upgrades to be in completely separate paths in BTD5. A player could have Bloon Buster or Artillery Battery in BTD5, but not both. It shares this trait with the Tack Shooter. * In the BTD4 logo and title screen there is a Mortar Monkey. *The Mortar tower in BTD4 takes up much less space when placing it than in BTD5. *In BTD5 and BMC, its footprint its the shape of its barrel before the tower have been placed. **This shows that the mortar in BTD5 only takes up the lower half of the space of the big square.. *It could aim following mouse by clicking on the tower twice and hold to aim anywhere the mouse is. But this has been patched. *The Big One explosion sound is slightly different and has larger boom sound (not louder). *The circle in the middle of all "target circles" of the Mortar Tower represents the whole possible areas where the center of the explosion may hit. It may hit closer to or further away from the complete target center, but will not stray away from the target circle in the center. The Increased Accuracy upgrade allows the "target circle" to be smaller and therefore stay shooting around the center of the target. *Strangely in the flash version of BMC, it faces at the right side when you try placing it and same applies with the Dartling Gun in BMC Mobile. *In BMC, the tower is named Mortar Monkey. *In BTD5, the tower will try to pop Camo Bloons by aiming at the Camo Bloons, but in BMC it doesn't until it's upgraded to Signal Flare. *There was a bug BTD5 where you could hold the mouse on set target, which will make the mortar do shots whenever you hold it! However, this has been patched. *This tower is one of the 4 towers that were not reinstated in BTD 6 when it launched, the other three being the Bloonchipper, Dartling Gun and Engineer. However, the Mortar Monkey was added later in the 6.0 update. *This is the only tower so far in BTD6 where the x/4/x does not have an ability. However, the x/5/x does. *In BTD5, the Burny Stuff upgrade would apply to black bloons. However, this is no longer the case in BTD6. *In BTD5 web and mobile is one of the 2 towers in mobile and the only on web that have 2 upgrades which remove their weakness,in that case is black and zebra bloons which are burny stuff(is the burning time but counts) and the big one Gallery Path1mo.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2mo.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Screen shot 2013-09-03 at 05.22.19.png|Pop and Awe in useage|link=Mortar Monkey MegaOne.png|A bunch of Mortar Explosions 3DA88D63-A394-432A-91A0-0536B22F7B82.png|Mortar monkeys on the map dark castle. F82C01A8-7085-41A1-AC2D-DF3A291557AE.png|Path 3 upgrades 0BFFD6D5-0EAE-4A1C-B477-AE44F4204CBE.png|Path 2 upgrades AF38ED91-332F-4D13-AE2B-CD2F92217DE6.png|Path 1 upgrades MortarmenuBTD6.png|Mortar interface menu in BTD6 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Mortar Tower Category:Bloons TD 6